potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Government of the Swiss Confederacy
The nation of Switzerland is run by King Blake Kroshban and Prime Minister Blau Wolfe XIII. Notable Members King - Blake Crossbones Queen - Meghan Wildrage Crowned Prince - Prince - Richard Crossbones Prince - Wolf Crossbones The Ministry Prime Minister - Blau Wolfe XIII Minister of Warfare - Minister of Welfare - Minister of Finance - Blau Wolfe XIII Minister of Defense - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Parliament Lord Chancellor ~ Albert Spark Upper Parliament Head Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ *Members of the Upper Parliament are Marquis' Lower Parliament Head Lord ~ Samuel Darkwalker Lord ~ James Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ *Members of the Lower Parliament are Barons Others The Province of Wurttemberg The province of Wurttemberg is an area located directly to the north of Switzerland. It was claimed after the events of the Skirmish on Lake Constance. #Viceroy ~ Boogie Mango # *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Open for inquiry *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 1 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 2 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 3 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 4 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 5 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 6 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 7 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 8 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 9 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 10 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 11 ~ Open for inquiry *Commissioner of Sector 12 ~ Open for inquiry Information Capital - Bern Population - 9,000,000 Guild - Armed Guard Goverment type - Absolute Monarchy Motto -'' ''Regola Svizzera Monarch - King Blake Kroshban Name - Switzerland Official Name - The Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy State Religion - Roman Catholicism Armed Forces - 220,170 *Switzerland = Red *Doppio Pact = Blue *Trippio Pact = Green Portraits of Members Me.jpg|Joseph Coalsmythe, Duke of Zurich and Prime Minister of Switzerland Tyler Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Minister of Warfare 220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Richard Venables, Duke of Jura Tyler_cross_bones.png|Tyler Crossbones, Duke of Bern and King of Switzerland Blue's Swiss Protrait.jpg|Blue XIII, Minister of Finance, Count of Valais, Pressman of The Swiss Press, and President of TSR Blake3.jpg|Blake Kroshban, Prince of Switzerland International Relations *Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland *King George II *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly *Kingdom of France *Queen Bobby I (Right to throne challenged) *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Spain *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Hostile ( Slightly Indifferent ) *Kingdom of Prussia *King Antonius I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Sweden *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly *The Ottoman Empire *Sultan Mahmud I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *The Archduchy of Austria *Archduchess Hannah I *Neutral *Not Trading *Friendly *Kingdom of Poland Lithuania *King August III *Allied *Not Trading *Friendly *The Papal States *Pope Giovanni Dominica O'Malley *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly *Romania *King Albert Spark I *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly Elections No Current Elections Themes Words to anthem : :When the morning skies grow red :And o'er their radiance shed, :Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light. :When the Alps glow bright with splendour, :Pray to God, to Him surrender, :For you feel and understand, :For you feel and understand, :That he dwelleth in this land. :That he dwelleth in this land. :In the sunset Thou art nigh :And beyond the starry sky, :Thou, O loving Father, ever near :When to Heaven we are departing, :Joy and bliss Thou'lt be imparting, :For we feel and understand :For we feel and understand :That Thou dwellest in this land. :That Thou dwellest in this land. :When dark clouds enshroud the hills :And gray mist the valley fills, :Yet Thou art not hidden from Thy sons. :Pierce the gloom in which we cower :With Thy sunshine's cleansing power :Then we'll feel and understand :Then we'll feel and understand :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. :Towards us in the wild storm coming, :You yourself give us resistance and stronghold, :You, almighty ruling, rescuing! :During horror and nights of thunderstorms :Let us childlike trust Him! :Yes, we feel and understand; :Yes, we feel and understand; :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. : Category:Goverment Category:Content